


Underneath The Stars

by dying_deist



Category: Muse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England, August 13th, 2003. Matt and Dom watch a meteor shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Muse. This is a work of fiction and it never happened. The title of the fic was taken from the song _“Underneath The Stars”_ , by The Cure.
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't think of a good summary. It’s been a long while since I posted something apart from my WIPs and collab. This fic is short, but I wanted to write something new so much… And writing this was kind of therapeutic. Thanks to [nuraicha](http://nuraicha.livejournal.com/) for prompting me this story (Perseids - meteor shower associated with the comet Swift-Tuttle - that happens every year, hence that specific date) and thanks to [take_a_bow06](http://take-a-bow06.livejournal.com/) for showing me that beautiful song by The Cure <3
> 
> Enjoy.

“It’s the day, isn’t it?!” I heard Dom asking from the other end of the line and I felt my lips twitching into a quick smile when I noticed the excitement in his voice. Even if he had told me that going to watch a meteor shower was not a big deal, he obviously was looking forward to see the spectacle as well.  
  
“Yep. I’m at the beach right now. There’s no one around and I even bought a telescope too-”  
  
“What?” he interrupted me.  
  
“What?” I asked confused.  
  
“What did you say you bought?”  
  
“A telescope…?” Why did he ask?  
  
“Oh, god.” I heard him muffling a chuckle, but I was still confused.  
  
“But… We’re going to watch the meteor shower… A telescope can be helpful...”  
  
“Yeah, sure, sure. So, I’m leaving now. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
  
“I’m waiting for you, bye.” I hung up and put my mobile back to the pocket of my jacket.  
  
I glanced at my wristwatch and saw it was already half past three in the morning. A few days ago - while I was looking for some scientific articles about aliens and cool stuff from space - I found this page on NASA’s website talking about the Perseid meteor shower that was going to happen this year. I realised I’d never seen something like that in my life before, so I decided to finally observe the phenomenon this year.  
  
Of course I invited Dom to see the meteor shower too. I was not going to a remote, isolated beach alone! After all, who would protect me? And yes, I also invited him because he’s my friend, yeah.  
  
The article said that the best hour to observe the shower would be at four in the morning. I even tried to get some sleep before waking up in the middle of the night to get ready to see the meteors, but I couldn’t sleep that night, so I ended up gathering all my stuff and going to the beach early.  
  
I chose that beach because it would probably have no one around at that hour and there was no light pollution there. We would appreciate the sight even more that way.  
  
Placing my brand new telescope on the sand, I calibrated the lens focus until the vision was clear. I utilized that short time to observe some of the astronomical objects in the dark sky. It was not the first time I used a telescope, but I’d never had one of my own before. I was really happy with my new acquisition, a Zhumell Zenith. My new baby.  
  
I got so immersed into my sudden activity that I had not even realised the minutes were passing by and it took Dom’s soft chuckle to bring me back to Earth. I looked away from the telescope and found him standing beside me. Dom was wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt and had his hands buried in the pockets of his black trousers.  
  
There was even a sweet smile plastered on his lips. I couldn’t help smiling back at him, too.  
  
“I see you started the party without me, huh?” he said.  
  
“Sorry, I needed to test drive it first,” I joked, patting the telescope tube.  
  
“I can’t believe you really bought a telescope only to observe the meteors tonight!”  
  
“Well, now I have the opportunity to watch the sky more often, you know? I won’t use it only tonight.”  
  
“If you say so…” Dom checked his wristwatch and then looked at the stars. “I think it’s already time, even if it’s not exactly four o’clock yet.”  
  
“C’mon here, take a look yourself.”  
  
Dom stepped closer the telescope and I indicated the eyepiece to him, so he could have a better sight of the meteors. “Wow!” he whispered after a few seconds of observation. “This is so cool...”  
  
“I know right?” I laughed and glanced up at the shining sky above us. Suddenly I felt so small, so fragile and insignificant under this vastness.  
  
And to imagine that we are not alone here; there are zillions planets out there.  
  
There were many shooting stars crossing the darkness and more stars just standing still there up, sparkling like precious stones. Not to mention the typical cozy warmth from August and the cool breeze from the sea ahead of us blowing our faces.  
  
I looked back at Dom and suddenly my heart skipped a beat when I saw the delighted smile on his face and his hair getting slightly mussed because the wind. It felt like the whole world had stopped spinning and Dom and I were the only ones left in this planet. It was only us, together, and the stars.  
  
It may sound romantic - actually it felt so romantic - but I know I’ll always have to content myself with Dom’s friendship and that’s all. No matter how much I love him, it could never be real.  
  
I sighed and tried to busy myself again with the meteors.  
  
“Don’t you want to use the telescope anymore?” Dom broke the silence and I was brought back to reality again.  
  
“I was thinking here and thought we could appreciate the whole wide of this view instead of only a patch of it.” I quickly said and sat down on the sand, pulling my legs closer to my body, embracing them.  
  
“I was right. You won’t use this telescope anymore.” Dom chuckled and sat alongside me. “But you’re right, the sight is better when you can see all of this,” he gestured with his hand towards the sky, “It’s… beautiful...”  
  
“It is.” Suddenly an idea popped into my mind. “Dom,” I called to him and he looked at me.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You will probably say all of this is shit, and yeah, you’re right, it is, but-”  
  
“Matt,” he laughed softly. “Just say it, okay? What do you have in mind?”  
  
“It’s just that…” I shook my head, “No, nevermind. It’s silly.”  
  
“What? No, you’re going to tell me. I’m curious now.”  
  
“Fine...” I sighed once again and approached Dom, “See all those shooting stars?” I asked, calm. He only nodded. “You know, this is just a childish game, but maybe we could make a wish or something, you know? Just because.” I shrugged, nonchalantly.  
  
I don’t know why exactly I had that silly idea; I just felt like doing it, that’s all. Dom was probably thinking I was weird and immature. Damn it, I screwed up that good time we were enjoying together.  
  
“Okay.” It was the only thing he said. I quickly glanced at him, with widened eyes.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I said ‘okay’, let’s make our wishes now,” he smiled and I watched his face for a bit more before smiling back at him.  
  
He turned his face to the stars again and closed his eyes and I did the same, imagining my wish.  
  
 _I just wanted to have enough courage to tell Dom how much I love him. That’s all._  
  
I took a deep breath before opening my eyes again.  
  
“What did you ask for?” Dom wanted to know.  
  
“Oh, well...” I gulped and felt my face heating, “I asked for, uh, you know, success in our new tour this year.” I smiled nervously, “What about you?”  
  
“I… I asked for courage.”  
  
“Courage? To what?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter, our wishes won’t come true, we just told each other what we asked for. It won’t work anymore,” and I thought I was the superstitious one.  
  
“Hey, it’s a meteor shower. It’ll last for longer. Just remake your wish and don’t tell me this time,” I winked at him and we chuckled.  
  
Dom surprisingly took my suggestion and he closed his eyes again. Once more I made the same wish, too. When I had finished envisioning it again and was about to open my eyes, I felt Dom’s hands covering my eyes.  
  
“Dom, what’s that?!” I asked, confused. Was that a game? Why?!  
  
“Remember I asked for courage?” He practically whispered, but I could distinguish a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
“Yeah…?” Dom said nothing for a while and I wondered what the heck was going on.  
  
Until I feel something pressing against my lips.  
  
It was Dom’s lips.  
  
It was a brief, superficial kiss, but it was enough to make me feel butterflies in my stomach. Dom’s hands slipped down from my face to my shoulders and, when I opened my eyes, I found him staring at me, equally confused.  
  
There was also a different glisten in his eyes. Something brighter than any star in the sky that night.  
  
“I-I didn’t wish for success, you know?” I was the first one to speak. Dom tilted his head, slightly. “I asked for courage too.”  
  
And with that I leaned forward and pressed our mouths together again. A bit more fiercely this time. Just a bit though.  
  
The kiss felt infinite, but we didn’t care about time. Nothing mattered at that moment.  
  
It was only Dom and me, underneath the stars.  
  
***


End file.
